


Lucky In Love

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ Fuller considers herself pretty lucky - she's in love with two men who also love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fuller House nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

DJ Fuller considered herself pretty lucky - she had three amazing sons and was in love with two men who are in love with each other. Yes, their situation was unusual and it took the family a while to adjust but they’ve all accepted the situation now. As long as DJ and the boys are happy, that’s all that matters to them. “Why am in love with two dorks?” she complained as she watched Steve and Matt argue over which pizza toppings were better (they weren’t even eating pizza for dinner, so that was the best part of this).

“Because we’re awesome,” they shot back in unison and she did a double take.

“Well, that was weird. Since when did you two start doing that?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know but can we ordered pizza now?”

“Stephanie’s picking up something,” Matt reminded his boyfriend.

“What?”

“Chinese food,” DJ chimed in.

“Can I order pizza too?”

DJ and Matt exchanged amused glances. “He will eat it - the man is a bottomless pit,” Matt told her.

She laughed. “That is he. Fine, go ahead and order a pizza. Jackson’s a bottomless pit too.” Ah, teenage boys (and Steve’s stomach).

“Thanks, Deej.” Steve kissed both his boyfriend and girlfriend before whipping out his cell and calling his favorite pizza place.

“I don’t even know how we keep food in the fridge,” an amazed Matt told her.

“I think we have Stephanie and Kimmy to thank for that, actually.” DJ paid them well to keep the fridge stocked every day (both had been annoyed at first but now they were just used to it - and adored Steve and his eating habits).

“Well, I’ll be sure to thank them once they get home. Did he just order two pizzas for himself? Who am I kidding? He’ll eat both of those on his own.” Matt just shook his head.

Steve hung up and flashed them both a smile. “Why are you two looking at me like that?”

“No reason. I love you,” DJ told him.

“I love you too,” Matt echoed.

“And I love you both back,” Steve replied. Like DJ, he considered himself pretty lucky and couldn’t imagine his life without Matt and the Tanner-Fuller family now.

The three of them left the kitchen and retreated to the couch. DJ leaned her head on Matt’s shoulder as Steve wrapped his arms around them both. They were only interrupted by Tommy’s cries echoing from the baby monitor. DJ stood up to go get her youngest but Matt stopped. “What?”

“I’ll get him. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her and then jogged upstairs to see why the toddler was so upset.

“Thanks!” DJ called after him. She giggled when Steve pulled her in closer for a kiss.

Yeah, DJ Fuller was pretty happy and while she still missed her husband, at least she wasn’t alone. These people - especially Steve and Matt - meant everything to her. She was grateful for a lot and sometimes it was hard to express how much she loved her huge family but at least they all knew how she felt.


End file.
